


Surprise visitor

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Cats, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, break-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael took a deep breath before he silently walked closer to the living room, carefully nudging the door further open - he was pretty sure they had closed all the doors before leaving - and at first he saw only little things that were out of place: like a few pillows from the couch lying on the floor, one even on the coffee table, and one of Simon's comics looked a little bit torn where it was lying in the middle of the room as well. He frowned, his heart still pounding a little bit faster before he finally spotted the culprit of the slight mess and a startled laugh escaped his throat."What? What is it??" Simon whispered where he was still in the hallway, clearly not having dared to enter the apartment as well and with his phone in hand, ready to call the authorities if someone popped up to maul them.





	Surprise visitor

"I think someone broke in."   
  
Raphael raised his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend a little incredulously before setting down their suitcase in the hallway, stepping closer to their door that Simon had just unlocked. "Why would you think that and how would anyone be able to break in? We're not exactly on the ground floor."   
  
"I don't know how but, look, our shoes a strewn across the hallway," Simon pointed ahead at two shoes lying in the middle of the hallway that definitely weren't there when they had left for their short vacation in New Jersey a week ago.   
  
"Why would someone break in and throw shoes around, though," he muttered in reply, gently nudging Simon to the side so he could walk past and enter their apartment first. Clearly, their shoes couldn't have moved on their own but Raphael was still sceptical as to what the hell was actually going on here. After a few steps into the hallway, he could hear a rustling sound from the direction of their living room and he had to admit that the sound made him at least a little bit anxious as well. Raphael glanced at his lover who was clearly freaked out because he had heard the noise as well and Simon mouthed a "Should I call the police?" but Raphael shook his head because he wanted to know what was going on first, before declining how to deal with it.   
  
Raphael took a deep breath before he silently walked closer to the living room, carefully nudging the door further open - he was pretty sure they had closed all the doors before leaving - and at first he saw only little things that were out of place: like a few pillows from the couch lying on the floor, one even on the coffee table, and one of Simon's comics looked a little bit torn where it was lying in the middle of the room as well. He frowned, his heart still pounding a little bit faster before he finally spotted the culprit of the slight mess and a startled laugh escaped his throat.   
  
"What? What is it??" Simon whispered where he was still in the hallway, clearly not having dared to enter the apartment as well and with his phone in hand, ready to call the authorities if someone popped up to maul them.   
  
"Get the suitcase inside and come here," Raphael prompted, still chuckling, as he looked at a small black ball of fur that was staring back at him with large eyes. Simon's soft gasp told him that his lover had entered the living room and had spotted their unexpected visitor as well.   
  
"How the hell did a cat get in here?? We closed every door and every window."   
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Raphael answered and then watched as Simon slowly stepped closer to the corner next to the couch where the small cat was curled up on one of the pillows, with a piece of comic book page under its paw, one corner of the paper sticking out from in between the small fangs.   
  
"Hey, you," Simon greeted the tiny animal with a soft voice, crouching down to not scare it, even though the young cat seemed fairly relaxed and more curious than anything. The comic page was quickly forgotten when the animal stood up and stretched its head towards the hand Simon offered, scenting his fingers before nudging its snout against it. "Gosh, you're adorable."   
  
Raphael snorted softly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the doorframe while watching his lover with the small animal, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Sure, they had no idea how the animal had even managed to get in here but it was beyond endearing to see Simon being so careful and in awe at the small furry being.   
  
"Seems like it's a she and she doesn't have a collar or anything else to tell if she has an owner," Simon commented after a moment of running his fingers through the young cat's fur, the small animal quickly deciding to climb into his lap for better cuddles, pressing against Simon's fingers and purring loudly. Seeing as the animal seemed rather content and not anxious now, Raphael finally stepped further into their living room as well, walking up to his boyfriend now sitting on the floor with a clingy ball of fur curled up in his lap.   
  
"We could look up where the next vet is to get her checked for a chip," Raphael suggested while crouching down next to his lover, smiling at the curious gaze the cat scrutinised him with. He offered his hand for the feline to sniff at before gently nudging the pad of his index finger against her small nose before rubbing it over the bridge and up between the cat's eyes until he could caress her head with slow movements while Simon continued to stroke her back.   
  
"That'd be a better idea than just throwing her out. Who knows, maybe she escaped from someone's apartment and would get run over if we let her outside. She must be from someone in the house, don't you think? How else would she have gotten up to this floor?" Simon mused while watching the cat stretch a little before she pressed her small paws against his thigh, her sharp claws catching lightly in the material of his jeans.   
  
"I guess so. Let's hope she's chipped because I'm not in the mood to knock on everyone's door in the house to figure out where she belongs," Raphael sighed while curling one arm around Simon's side, leaning against his boyfriend while his other hand kept on petting the purring feline's head. Simon tilted his head a little, looking at Raphael with a small, amused smile playing in the corners of his mouth.   
  
"If it gets to that point, we'll just do that together," he offered and leant closer, brushing his soft lips against Raphael's cheek before pressing another short peck to the corner of his mouth, "it's kind of funny that you're so anti-social despite working as a barista."   
  
"I'm not anti-social, I just don't like having to approach people first," Raphael muttered with a small shrug, licking his bottom lip and glaring at the other from the corner of his eye but Simon just laughed at him.

“I know, Rapha.” He pressed another kiss to the younger boy’s cheek and smiled brightly, looking back down at the cat in his lap that started to meow in protest because Simon’s fingers had briefly stopped caressing it. The small animal pressed its head against Simon’s stomach now, eyes closed and apparently about to fall asleep as soon as the fingers started moving through its soft fur again. “Maybe we should just keep her?”

“Simon, we’re not just keeping a cat that somehow managed to get into our apartment. I’m sure it belongs to someone and we should get it back to its owner but, first, we should finally unpack our stuff and how about we order food? I’m hungry and not in the mood to go to the store right now,” Raphael suggested, brushing his fingertips over the cat’s head before getting up again, stretching a little and wandering back into the hallway to get their suitcase and roll it into the bathroom to start stuffing the used clothes into the hamper and put away their toiletries while Simon, expectedly, stayed in the living room to cuddle with their furry visitor.

“Can we order pizza?” Simon called after a moment and Raphael rolled his eyes fondly because he had knows the other would suggest ordering pizza.

“Sure thing. Why don’t you order already? I’ll call Mags after I’m done here, ask him about which vet he takes their furball to and if he could bring their pet carrier because I doubt it would work out to just carry the cat around,” he replied while placing their toothbrushes in the cup on the shelf above the sink.

Magnus had convinced Alec to get a cat about two months ago and Raphael still hadn’t gotten over the name  _ Chairman Meow _ , even if he hadn’t been too surprised about the ridiculousness of it. His best friend would have never given a pet a normal name anyway. Magnus would surely help them out with this little furball, though, because he loved cats and would never miss an opportunity to meet one even now that he had his own at home.


End file.
